


Iron Lad and His Sidekick, Spider-Boy

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: The Invincible Iron Family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brothers Harley & Peter, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Iron Kids Bonding, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:39:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18920944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Harley and Peter are in the workshop, working on Harley's suit when Morgan wanders in because she hadn't been able to sleep. Together, they debate on Harley's superhero name.





	Iron Lad and His Sidekick, Spider-Boy

Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel || The Invincible Iron Family || Marvel || IronFamily || Marvel

Title: The Invincible Iron Family

Fandom: Marvel

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Marvel Comics for the creation of some of the most awesome heroes ever. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: found family, fluff

Marvel Characters: Peter Parker, Harley Keener, Morgan Stark, Anthony 'Tony' Stark

Summary: Harley and Peter are in the workshop, working on Harley's suit when Morgan wanders in because she hadn't been able to sleep. Together, they debate on Harley's superhero name.

**The Invincible Iron Family**

_4\. Iron Lad and His Sidekick, Spider-Boy_

"Tell me a story!"

"Ouch!", exclaimed Harley as he hit his head. "What are you doing here? It's past your bedtime."

Morgan Stark looked entirely unimpressed as she stood in front of Harley, clutching her Iron Man tsumtsum ("It's _dad_! But squishable and tiny! I _love it_!"). "Can't sleep. Tell me a story."

Peter placed a bag of ice on Harley's head with a mocking 'That's what you get for not having super-healing' grin on his face before he turned toward Morgan. He smiled at the mini Stark and ruffled her hair. After a moment's pause, he turned to put the most dangerous of tools away, because even though Morgan was an adorable munchkin she was also indeed a miniature Stark.

"You're an emotional blackmailer", stated Harley as he saw Morgan's pout.

He was holding the ice-pack to his now aching head, his legs crossed beneath him. He used his other hand to pull his helmet close, the thing he had just been working on before Morgan had come into their workshop. Well, okay, he had been working on the stability of the whole suit, laying underneath it and thus hitting his head. _Before that_ , he had been working on the helmet. If it would be physically possible, he'd be working on _all_ of the parts at once.

"So you wanna hear a story, Mo?", asked Harley with a sly smile. "How about the story of the amazing Iron Man and his sidekick Spider-Boy?"

Peter made a small, offended spider noise as Harley held the helmet in front of his own face. "First of all, I am _not_ a sidekick! And second of all, you can't be Iron Man. Tony is Iron Man!"

"So? Tony retired. And you heard the old man, he wants me to pick up the mantle."

Peter huffed, a pout on his lips as he sat down. The suit was gold and black - in mourning of Tony Stark, who had heroically died to save the universe and was currently upstairs, teaching Nebula how to play Mario Kart. Morgan climbed onto Peter's lap and nuzzled sleepily into his chest.

"Still... you can't be Iron Man. That's just... wrong. If anything, you're Iron Boy", argued Peter.

"What. No. If _you_ call yourself a man, I am definitely not going by Iron _Boy_ ", countered Harley.

"Oh! You could be Iron Lad and I'll be Iron Lass!", exclaimed Morgan (who had her pirate-phase.

"Iron Lad and his sidekick Spider-Boy then", nodded Harley.

"Again; not your sidekick, Keener. I've been a hero far longer than you. I have seniority."

Harley rolled his eyes at that but honestly he was too tired to argue on that front right now - they had been working on his suit for ten hours straight. And while Tony kept poking his head in with the large puppy eyes, wanting to help them, Harley wanted his suit to be... well... his. Self-made. Because if he couldn't do this, how was he ever supposed to carry Tony's legacy...? Besides, Tony was supposed to be on bed-rest and Rhodey and/or Nebula kept dragging him out of the workshop as soon as he set foot in it. Despite Harley's protests and teasing, he had to admit that Peter had been a great help though. He was brilliant and came up with amazing ideas. And he was fun company.

"Okay, fine. Not sidekick then. How about... partners?", offered Harley softly.

Peter looked at him in mild surprise for a moment. He really had a hard time reading Harley, but maybe that was also because he used to be an only child. The way him and Harley bickered - it did remind him of Tony and Rhodey. He had never really thought about having a partner. A team? No, that was too much, he wasn't ready to join the Avengers. But maybe Harley wasn't ready either? He had never been a hero before. Joining the Avengers was too much but doing it alone was scary too...

"Partners", agreed Peter after a moment.

"Hey. What about me?", protested Morgan with a pout.

Peter and Harley exchanged a grin at that. "You, Iron Lass, have _the_ most important mission of them all. Far more important than what Iron Lad and me are going to do."

"Oh?", whispered Morgan and perked up. "What is it? I'm ready, I swear!"

"You have to be the protector of Iron Man", stated Harley. "Because the stubborn Mechanic is gonna have a really hard time laying low and not leaping at every sign of danger. So we need you to keep him occupied and distracted from it all by being your adorable, irresistible self."

"That's not a real mission", pouted Morgan.

"What? You think your honorary brothers would lie to you?", gasped Harley mock-offended. "It totally is. And it's a tough mission too. But Pete and I trust you with it."

Peter smiled faintly. Morgan was definitely too young to put herself in danger. And Harley was right; it was going to be hard for Tony to not get into the suit again. But he has been through enough and the past five years of living alone with Morgan in the woods had apparently made him content with family life. Still, it was different now, the world was slowly going back to how it used to be. And with that, villain attacks would pick up in frequency again and at one point, when the all new Avengers (Sam who was now Captain America, the Winter Soldier, Ant-Man, the Wasp, Nebula, who had decided to stay on Earth. Thor had left with the Guardians and Rhodey, Bruce and Clint had retired for good after this fight; so had Natasha after Steve had exchanged the Soul Stone for her) would be called upon, Tony would go and be tempted to join them.

"Listen, Mo. No one says you can't ever be a hero out there. But for now, this is really _the_ most important mission for you. Be a happy kid who gets to grow up with her dad, mom and stepdad."

The Potts-Hogans were going to make sure Tony stayed out of trouble and so would Rhodey and Nebula, all living in what Peter had dubbed the Iron Family Mansion. Still, Peter knew Tony better than that. If the danger was big enough, he'd blow the cover of his fake death and fly head first into danger. That was why Morgan was so important, maybe the only thing that could convince him to not risk his life and let the active Avengers handle things would be his daughter, who needed him.

Still, Peter had no illusions that Morgan Hayley Stark was going to fly a suit of her own.

"Boys? Are you still here? Are you still working on this? I swear, you're nearly as bad as me."

The three kids turned to face the door with wide eyes, watching how Tony entered the workshop.

"Cass, why didn't you warn us?", complained Harley.

"Father is not a threat to you", supplied Jocasta in confusion. "He requires no warning."

She was still a very young AI and had a lot to learn, so Harley had for now uploaded her into the workshop to let her interact and learn from FRIDAY, at least until his suit would be ready.

"And what are you doing here, princess?", asked Tony with a frown and picked Morgan up from Peter's lap. "You're supposed to be asleep."

"And you're not supposed to be down here", countered Morgan with a yawn, cuddling up to her dad. "If you don't tell mom, I won't tell mom."

"Good blackmail, princess", hummed Tony fondly, pressing a kiss against her head.

"M not a princess", protested Morgan sleepily. "Princesses always need rescuing from a knight. I don't need no knight to rescue me. I'll rescue all the knights myself."

"You do that, Rescue", chuckled Tony. "But even big heroes like you need their sleep." He paused before turning to the boys. "Same goes to you two. Go to your rooms, sleep, continue tomorrow."

"Yes, dad", chorused all three kids with defeated sighs.

Both Harley and Peter also had rooms at the mansion to stay over whenever they wanted. They walked in silence for a while after parting ways with Tony and Morgan.

"What about knight?", asked Harley thoughtfully. "Like Mo said. The knights do the rescuing. So, what about that? Iron Knight? It _is_ armor, after all."

"Mh... Spider-Man and Iron Knight. I like it", declared Peter with a grin.

"Hey! Why would your name go first? Iron Knight and Spider-Man, if anything!", argued Harley.

"Seniority! I still have seniority!", exclaimed Peter.

"Trouble is what you'll be having if you don't shut up and go to sleep, you brats! It's late!"

Peter and Harley exchanged a grin and broke into a sprint to their rooms at Rhodey's complaint.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> As prompted over on tumblr (come visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/))!
> 
> Sooo! Iron Children bonding, because it's important! And I have the headcanon that Harley's superhero alias is going to be Iron Knight, because Iron Man is just... that's Tony's. He can't have that.
> 
> Also, headcanon that the "H" in Morgan's name stands for Hayley, because I always wanted Tony's daughter to be named after Peggy Carter and since it's not an "M" that's not the case so I went with Peggy's actress' name, because why not! ;P


End file.
